


An Explosion Without Gravity

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Lu Han like him like this





	An Explosion Without Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> another 2013 repost
> 
> this was because of showtime and lu crawling behind minseok

Lu Han likes him like this

Minseok on his knees and panting, naked thighs trembling as he grinds back against Lu Han's probing fingers. His basketball shorts and underwear are knotted around his curling toes, and his shirt is still on, but bunching underneath his ribs, sweat slick after practice and sticking like a second skin. Lu Han shifts to drape himself over him more fully, mouthing over and to the side of light gray cotton to lick along the nape of Minseok's neck, tonguing over a mole there. And Minseok's eyelids flutter shut as he moans, grinds back even harder, puckered flesh giving way for one, two, three fingers in quick succession. Lu Han twists his fingers, pressing deliberately, with devastating accuracy, and Minseok moans even louder. Much too loud, probably, but Lu Han just repeats the action, pressing even harder.

They've never taken it this far in here. Minseok's never _let_ him, but just a few lingering touches and insistent and needy kisses in between steps of repeated choreography and Minseok is on his knees in their practice room, back arched, _letting_.

And there's a certain forbidden thrill as Lu Han's eyes flicker from the locked door to the flushed, beautiful man groaning as he pushes back against his fingers. Lu Han falls back, licking his way down Minseok's lower back, to almost just shy of where his fingers are stretching Minseok open. "My baozi," he murmurs, extracting his fingers delicately, smirking as Minseok whimpers, undulates restlessly.

"Scoot forward, face the mirror," Lu Han orders, but his voice cracks. Minseok turns briefly to smirk up at him as he kicks his boxers and shorts completely off. He then makes a show of arching his back and popping out his ass as he crawls--frustratingly slow--towards the edge of the room. Lu Han follows, looming over him and watching the play of harsh light across Minseok's body. All his lines look sharper, harder, his skin paler, his hair darker. Lu Han breathes hard through his mouth.

Fishing the necessities out of his pocket, Lu Han rolls on a condom, slicks himself with what's left of his little packet of lube. "My baozi," he repeats, voice pitched low in direct provocation, stroking himself slowly.

Minseok rolls his eyes, but bites his lip and wriggles his ass in invitation.

And Lu Han likes him like that, too. Annoyed but still enamored, still aroused.

Lu Han's knees slam painfully against the wooden floor as he falls behind Minseok. He grips himself steadily, murmuring Minseok's name and watching his face in the floor length mirror as he the runs the head of his cock teasingly against the cleft of Minseok's ass once, twice. Minseok whines as he grinds back, his spine arching to close the distance. There's the slightest bit of resistance as the head of Lu Han's cock skims against Minseok's rim, pressing just the slightest inside. It's so, so, so hot. Lu Han crashes his chin against Minseok's back, squeezes Minseok's wrists hard to keep himself from coming on the spot.

Minseok's laugh is breathless, strained, as he tries to press back for more, but Lu Han grips his ass hard, holding him steady. He falls back on his haunches, sliding forward slowly until he's fully seated. From this angle, he can see where Minseok's small hands are splayed out in front of him, scrambling for purchase as Lu Han starts to move.

Minseok is so deliciously tight, so deliciously hot, so deliciously slick, and the softness at the back of Minseok's thighs smacks against his own with every fluid roll. Minseok's ears redden, his hair dampens, his breathing frays, and his body continues to grip, to invite, to caress as Lu Han increases his pace, puts more momentum and force behind his thrusts.

Minseok's head lolls forward, hanging weakly in between his arms as rocks back toward him, moaning loudly--much too loudly--but _perfectly_. He's pliant and receptive, helpless sounds escaping his lips, beads of moisture blossoming across his skin. Wrecked, wrecked just like him.

Lu Han groans as Minseok pants his name, his nose crashing along Minseok's hairline, and he inhales sweat and BB creme, hairspray and strawberry shampoo with every desperate drag of air.

"Up, Minseok," he urges, begs. "Up. I--I need to see your face."

Minseok whimpers, but his head sinks further, fingertips scraping against wood.

Lu Han grips his dark hair, impossibly soft in his clammy fingers, as he tugs his head back. Minseok moans, adam's apple bobbing, and Lu Han's eyes catch Minseok's reflection.

In the spotted surface, he's all harsh shadows, all disarming beauty. Lu Han catches the sweaty flush of Minseok's face, the furrow of his dark eyebrows, the flutter of his eyelashes, the slick, pink puff of his bitten lips. Lu Han watches him unravel, his fingers hungry, _bruising_ , hips demanding, strokes devastating, eyes burning up at him.

He likes him like this.

When he's too caught up in the quick, unforgiving snap of Lu Han's hips, the iron grip of his hands, the drag of Lu Han's cock against his walls. Too desperate and wrecked and affected to worry about how sanitary their current position is, how easily they can be caught, or how inappropriate and impulsive this is, _Jesus, Lu Han_.

When he's just pure need, fucking back and urging him even faster, even harder. When he's _letting_ , when he's _wanting_.

Minseok's eyes lock with his, dark and smoldering. He swipes his tongue distractingly against his lower lip before biting down, swallowing a moan, and Lu Han groans.

"On your elbows," he rasps.

Minseok's fists clench tight, tense and white-knuckled and trembling as Lu Han fucks forward even harder.

Lu Han strokes over one pebbled nipple in his heavy glide towards Minseok's navel. Minseok bucks when Lu Han grips him, his shoulders rolling forward, forehead crashing against his own forearm where he bites down, whimpers. The slump forward hits a new angle and Minseok's arches back suddenly, sharply, vertebrae visible and curving under wet cotton.

Lu Han swivels, shifts, and Minseok cries out, knocking his forehead against the wooden floor, groaning as he's inundated with pleasure. He clenches around him, arches toward him, and Lu Han's cock twi _t_ ches inside of him. Lu Han helps him through it, or tries, dragging him back, arms sloppy and suffocating against his chest. Until Minseok's kneeling, arms hanging limply at his sides, his sweaty clothed back pressed to Lu Han's sweaty clothed front. Minseok trembles. There's brief, heart stuttering eye contact once more, in the mirror, before Minseok's eyes fall shut from overstimulation, and he goes boneless, slumping against Lu Han's body, moaning weakly.

Lu Han continues to indulge in the drugging pull of Minseok's body, the jolts of pleasure, slow and thick and hot hot hot crawling up his spine. Until until until he throws his head back when he comes, rutting sloppily through it, biting his lip raw to keep from screaming out Minseok's name.

Minseok slackens in his hold, falling heavily, but with enough presence of mind avoid the streaks of his own come. He's hazy and fucked out, his cheeks pink, his hair mussed, his eyelids heavy, brain not quite to the point of scolds and annoyed sighs.

He's really fucking beautiful, really fucking his.

Lu Han likes him like this.

He grins weakly as Minseok swats his reaching hand away, making a small distracted sound. Lu Han reaches again, to thumb away a bead of sweat, and he lets him.

It takes him a good two minutes to speak, voice raspy and indignant. "Did you even bring a towel _, Jesus_ , _Lu Han?_ "


End file.
